


Teme la vieja sangre.

by Junecatira



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junecatira/pseuds/Junecatira





	1. Prólogo

Ainhoa tomó un leve sorbo de su café, sintiendo como el líquido pasaba entre sus labios mientras ella procuraba no quemarse.

Estaba asqueroso.

"Maldita sea, sácalo de su investigación y no es capaz ni de echarle azúcar al café..." Murmuró sonriendo.

La joven científica dejó de lado la bebida y comenzó a escribir con su pluma, mientras pasaba la página de su cuaderno un pequeño trozo de papel salió de entre los confines de la libreta y calló al suelo. La ex-escolar lo cogió extrañada, pero lo reconoció al instante, una carta, de alguien en quién no había pensado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Comenzó a leerla, a pesar de sabersela de memoria, cada palabra plagaba su mente con recuerdos, hasta que llegó al final:

"Teme la vieja sangre."

Esta frase le hizo sonreir, eran tan inocentes por aquél entonces, tal vez deberían haber hecho caso a esa frase, o tal vez no...

Ainhoa se quedó pensativa, ¿que podrían haber hecho diferente? ¿Qué debería haber sido distinto?


	2. Arañazos del pasado

Micolash siempre había sido un poco antisocial, no de la manera que muchos pensarían, no era porque fuera tímido, el problema era que a él poco o nada le importaba la gente que no se le asemejase en intelecto o que por lo menos fueran buenos conversadores. Por ello, se sintió emocionado al llegar al colegio de Bryngenwerth, allí seguramente se encontraría con mentes brillantes con las que discutir teorías fascinantes...

Y es lo que encontró, más o menos...

Los primeros alumnos con los que se cruzó fueron un hombre de estatura media, probablemente de su edad, con pelo castaño que casi le llegaba a los hombros y unos intensos ojos azules. Con él se encontraba una chica, la cuál era rubia de ojos marrones.

Ambos llevaban el uniforme escolar y discutían animadamente, llegó un momento en el que su conversación paró y Micolash sintió su pulso acelerarse...

¿Y si la conversación era privada? No es como si hubiera escuchado nada, él solo pasaba por ahí, meterse en problemas su primer día no era parte del plan...

Un segundo después se dio cuenta que ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, tan solo estaban mirándose el uno al otro intensamente, el de pelo castaño hizo una mueca ridícula y su acompañante siguió intentando mantenerse seria, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reirse, junto con el otro chico...

"¡Maldita sea Laurence, no puedo poner cara seria si me miras así!"

Los ojos de Micolash se cruzaron con los de la rubia, y ella abrió la boca para hablar cuando Laurence le agarró de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella.

"¡Vamos June que son y media, como lleguemos tarde Willem nos mata!"

"¡Joo, eres un agonías!"

Y ambos se alejaron corriendo.

 _"Joder."_ Pensó Micolash.  _"Como el resto de alumnos sean así, me tiro por el balcón."_


	3. Los dramas de un nuevo

A Micolash ya se le había asignado un cuarto y alguien con quien compartirlo, un tal Henry.

Su pelo era negro y sus ojos grises. Parecía que podía rasgar la pintura de las paredes solo con mirarlas, y a pesar de no ser corpulento, intimidante era un rato, o al menos para Micolash. 

No obstante, no podía quejarse, el chico había sido muy educado, e incluso le ofreció enseñarle la escuela si lo necesitaba. Su cuarto estaba impecable y parecia poseer libros que no pertenecían al centro, Micolash se aseguró de hacerse una nota mental para perdirle alguno más tarde...

No tardó en quedarse solo, pues Henry tenía clases a esa hora, y al ser su primer día, su única preocupación era instalarse, ya le darían su horario más tarde.

Él se sentó junto a una pequeña mesa colocada en medio de la habitación y comenzó a ojear un libro que tomó de la biblioteca antes de entrar. De pronto, escuchó un sonido en la ventana y al mirar, se encontró a la misma chica de antes, quién le estaba saludando con la mano.

Al pobre casi le dió un infarto al verla, y ella abrió y entró con facilidad.

"¡Hola! ¿Eres el nuevo verdad?" Dijo, sentada sobre el borde de la ventana, balanceando las piernas.

Micolash solo la miró en silencio

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" Preguntó extrañada "¿Es sangre?" Dijo con una extraña ilusión.

"No, es solo que esa es mi ventana, no estoy seguro de si deberías estar ahí..."

"Ah no te preocupes, a Henry no le molesta."

Eso le sorprendió un poco, Henry no parecía el tipo de persona que invitaba a chicas a su habitación...

"Osea que tú y él..."

"Somos hermanos."

Vale, eso si que le sorprendió. 

"Tranquilo, todos reaccionais igual, el motivo por el que yo soy una belleza y él no, es que somos adoptados."

En realidad, lo que se le hacía raro era el color de pelo y ojos, aunque la respuesta de la chica servía igual.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es June."

"Micolash."

"¿Te puedo llamar micado?"

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras."

"Vale, Micado."

Micolash intentó poner la cara intimidante de Henry, aunque June solo se rió.

"Venga, solo es una broma."

Su mirada se suavizó, no merecía la pena discutir con alguien que acababa de conocer.

"Henry estará a punto de llegar, había venido a preguntar por la nueva..." Dijo ella, intentando sacar un tema de conversación.

"¿La nueva?"

"Si, al parecer a él y a mí nos toca compartir cuarto con los nuevos, es bastante triste, estaba logrando avances con mi antigua compañera..."

Micolash no sabía como responder a eso, al parecer June era la salida de los dos hermanos, y no Henry, quién en es momento, decidió entrar.

"Mira que bien, mi hermana a hecho un amigo, todo un logro."

June le sacó la lengua.

"Ya he descubierto quién es tú compañera, se llama Ainhoa García."

June sonrió he hizo un pequeño baile de la victoria, para luego añadir:

"Ya pensaré en un mote para ella..."


	4. Los pulpos también tienen sentimientos

Una semana había pasado desde la incorporación de los nuevos al colegio, y Laurence estaba bastante satisfecho. June le había presentado a un chico llamado Micolash y a su compañera de cuarto Ainhoa. Parecían gente decente, Micolash le resultaba familiar, pero tampoco le dió muchas vueltas... 

En general, las nuevas adiciones a su círculo de amigos, por llamarlo de alguna forma, le parecieron buenas, aunque su amigo Gerhman no estaba muy de acuerdo. Y mientras andaban por el comedor, le dijo:

"No se Laurence, me da escalofríos."

"¿Quién, la chica o Micolash?"

"El rarito."

"Micolash entonces."

"¿Por qué debería darme escalofríos Ainhoa? Es una chica muy mona."

"Por eso mismo, ya sé como eres con las feminas, amigo."

A Gerhman le dieron ganas de pegar a su compañero, pero decidió contenerse, en Byrgenwerth eran muy sensibles con la violencia.

Desde allí ambos divisaron la mesa en la que sus amigos estaban, no fue difícil, pues June estaba de pie saludando mientras que Henry tenía la cara metida entre sus manos, exasperado.

Una vez llegaron, Laurence se sentó entre Gerhman y Henry y ecuchó a las chicas conversar:

"¿Y que mote puedo ponerte?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"Ooh, me gusta, "CC" para abreviar."

Ainhoa sonrió un poco

"No me refería a eso, pero vale."

En ese momento Ainhoa comenzó a hablar con la persona a su lado, osea, Micolash. 

_Ni me había enterado de que estaba ahí._

Pensó Laurence. La voz de June le despertó del trance.

"Y Gehrman traerá el alcohol."

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque Henry va a traer un pulpo."

Micolash habló por primera vez a todo el mundo.

"Pues yo soy más de calamares."

Henry puso cara de asco y murmuró "calamares".

Entonces Ainhoa levantó la voz y dijo;

"¿Qué tienes en contra de los calamares? ¡A mi me gustan!"

Esto causó que Gerhman soltara una carcajada y Micolash se enrojeció.

Entonces Laurence, con una sonrisa burlona decidió interrumpir.

"June ¿Por qué llevarías pulpos o calamares a una fiesta?"

La chica quedo perpleja ante la pregunta, la noche anterior le había parecido una buena idea, tal vez debía dejar de tomar calmantes. Al notar el color de la cara de la recién mencionada, Laurence no pudo evitar sonreír, le recordaba al típico botón rojo que se supone que no hay que tocar, aunque fue el único en notarlo, pues ya habían traído la comida y Micolash miraba fascinado la ferocidad con la que Ainhoa devoraba su plato y Henry estaba ocupado charlando con Gehrman.

Laurence aprovechó la ocasión para sacar un papelito que tenía en el bolsillo desde la mañana y se lo pasó por debajo de la mesa a la rubia.

"Nos vemos en el lunario a media noche."


	5. Paseos nocturnos.

Ainhoa se despertó al oír la puerta cerrarse, al mirar a su izquierda no vió a su compañera, lo cuál le hizo preguntarse si estaría teniendo un sueño raro, otra vez.

" _Habra ido al baño_ " pensó.

Pero el baño se encuentraba dentro de la propia habitación, y June se había ido por la puerta principal. 

¡Este era un trabajo para Ainhoa la detective! 

Vale, tal vez no debería decir eso en público. Aún así decidió llegar al fondo del asunto, y cuando miró al reloj del pasillo fuera de su habitación, pudo ver que eran las once y media, una hora perfecta para escabullirse por el colejio, pues solo quedaban despiertos unos pocos escolares que estaban trabajando en sus proyectos, y ningunos salía de su habitación o la biblioteca, pero si te veían andando por los pasillos podía ser porque te ibas a tu cuarto o a cojer algo del aula de material.

Vió a su amiga girar a la derecha y salir del edificio, en dirección al lago.

¿A dónde demonios iba?

En cierto punto Ainhoa perdió de vista a June, debido a la velocidad que llevaba esta, Ainhoa comenzó a correr un poco, no importandole si hacía ruido, pero enseguida se arrepintió al sentir que alguien le agarraba del brazo.

La mano que la sujetó estaba fría y era bastante áspera, Ainhoa reconoció al dueño a pesar de la oscuridad.

"¿Micolash?"

Su asaltante soltó un suspiro.

"Ainhoa, sabes que está prohibido salir del edificio a partir de las diez."

Ainhoa se giró para hablar cara a cara con su amigo, y este perdió toda la autoridad que había tenido momentos antes, volviendo otra vez a ser el Micolash de siempre.

"Lo sé, Mico..." 

Ainhoa estaba dudando en si debería decirle el motivo de por qué estaba fuera o si debería inventarse una escusa cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo...

"Espera un momento ¿que haces TÚ fuera del edificio?"

Esto dejó nervioso al estudiante, Ainhoa sabía que iba a empezar a balbucear un montón de escusas así que lo paró.

"Dime la verdad."

El escolar suspiró y empezó a hablar.

"Estaba en la biblioteca, y ví a Laurence por el pasillo así que he decidido seguirle."

"Igual que yo entonces, voy tras June."

"¿A que esperamos pues?" Exclamó Micolash "¡Corre, han ido hacia el lunario!" 

Tomó de la mano a Ainhoa y comenzó a correr.


	6. Aventuras en pijama.

Ainhoa se detuvo, parando también al joven escolar. Este se extrañó y la miró preocupado.

" No es nada." Dijo ella.

Tal vez fue ilusa al pensar que podría engañarle, pero en ese momento Micolash fue consciente de el atuendo en el que su compañera estaba, un camisón blanco y sin calzado alguno. Se regañó a si mismo por no haberlo notado antes, en la oscuridad se le había hecho difícil y la muchacha le distraía con facilidad.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, cogió de la cintura a la chica y la acercó a él. Sorprendida, Ainhoa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dando a Micolash la oportunidad de examinar su pie, el cuál estaba sangrando.

"Tenemos que volver y curarte eso."

"¡Ni de broma, estamos muy cerca de la verdad!"

"Pero..."

"Nada de peros. ¿Micolash, dónde está tu sentido científico?"

El joven estudiante suspiró, y decidió llevar a la chica en su espalda, para evitar más daños.

Una vez llegaron al edificio la bajó, por suerte, los intrusos se habían dejado la puerta abierta y pudieron entrar.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras pues oyeron un leve murmuro y unos pasos, los instrusos habían salido al balcón con vistas al lago, el lugar favorito del Maestro Willem, quien en esos momentos había viajado a un pueblo cercano con sus compañero más estimados por razones desconocidas por los alumnos, dejando ese edificio cerrado para todos los que no tuvieran una llave. Además, aunque Willem se encontrara allí, esa noche la luna era nueva y el cielo se encontraba nublado, así que no había mucho que ver.

Llegaron al piso superior, y Micolash comenzó a mirar por el pequeño panel de cristal de la ventana, no dejando espacio a su amiga.

"¿Que narices estan haciendo? No veo bien..."

"A ver."

Micolash la apartó con la mano.

"Ah, ya los veo, esa es June creo y ese Laurence..."

"Déjame ver..."

"Espera. Oh dios, se ha tumbado en el suelo... ¿Qué narices hacen?"

Ainhoa intentó apartar al escolar, pero no pudo.

"¡Mierda, creo que nos han oído! Espera. No me digas que... ¡¿ Se estan besando?!"

"¡QUE ME DEJES VER!" 

Ante el ruido, los dos jóvenes se levantaron y empezaron a dirigirse a la puerta. Micolash y Ainhoa corrieron como pudieron hasta llegar a sus cuartos, pero antes de partir Micolash le dió un beso a Ainhoa y se fue los más rápido posible, preguntándose qué demonios acababa de hacer.

Para cuando June llegó a su cuarto, Ainhoa estaba fingiendo dormir, y ocultando su cuerpo entero, para que no se notara la sangre o la suciedad en sus piernas.


	7. Chapter 7

Lajjvgkbfjnxcy


	8. Intenciones ocultas

June miró la hora en el reloj de Laurence por sexta vez, se estaba impacientando. ¿Por qué no era más detallada la nota? Tiempo para hacerla había tenido, y habia cuidado la letra.

_"Oh Laurence, eres capaz de escribirme en cursiva, pero no de decirme el motivo de nuestra cita."_

Tal vez era por eso, a lo mejor quería tener un momento íntimo con ella...

_"Tonterías, lo conozco de sobra, a ese solo le interesa una cosa... El laberinto."_

La joven miró una vez más al reloj. Quizás no dió detalles por si perdía la nota, o para mantener el misterio...

Miró una vez más, ya era la hora. Despacio, salió de la cama, completanente vestida en su uniforme. Miró por última vez a su compañera y salió de la habitación.

De camino al edificio principal le pareció escuchar un ruido así que aceleró el paso.

Al fin salió fuera y aunque le pareció escuchar voces, no tenía tiempo que perder, corrió por el bosque como nunca lo había hecho antes para no decepcionar a el chico que la había citado, y pata alimentar su salvaje curiosidad.

Llegó al lunario y encendió su lámpara para no tropezar por las escaleras, Laurence la esperaba en la puerta, y al verla sonrió.

"Has conseguido llegar, me alegro."

Ella se acercó, exausta por la carrera y con la respiración cortada. Laurence posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

"No hacía falta que corrieras, te habría esperado toda la noche."

Su corazón latía fuertemente, pero no estaba segura de si era por correr o por el escolar frente a ella.

"Salgamos fuera, mirar el lago me aclara las ideas."

Se sentaron en el borde, no había estrellas ni luna que admirar, pero el suave murmuro del viento y el sonido del agua la tranquilizaron.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunto ella, sin poder contenerse más.

"Tal vez solo quería verte..."

"Eso es mentira, me ves todos los días."

Laurence soltó una pequeña risa.

_"Maldito seas, te presentas aquí, con tu cara de niño bueno y te pones a jugar conmigo, dime de una vez cuales son tus intenciones."_

Era ilógico pensar que se reunirían allí a no ser que fuera de máxima importancia, Laurence se había encargado de convencer al maestro Willem de que era digno de tener una llave y además había conseguido que Yurie les dejará el sitio completamente libre. Demasiado trabajo para solo charlar en una noche nublada.

"Te he traído a aquí porque confío en tí."

Esto la dejó perpleja, Laurence no era del tipo de persona que confiaba en alguien a la ligera, a diferencia de ella, así que eso le alagó.

"Supongo que ya estarás al tanto de lo que se encontró en el laberinto..."

_Ya me parecía a mí_

"Algo he oído."  Dijo ella.

"Pues bien, el maestro Willem dice que no deberíamos usar la vieja sangre, asegura que estamos demasiado ciegos para usar su poder. Pero el ciego es él, June, ¡No ve que la sangre es un milagro!"

La chica le miro extrañada, ¿Milagro?

"Déjame enseñarte."

Laurence le puso la mano en el pecho y la empujó para que estuviera tumbada en el suelo, y empezó a desabrochar su chaqueta. La escolar le agarró la mano asustada.

"¿Confías en mí, no?"

Asintió. 

Laurence sacó un cuchillo y cortó la manga de la camiseta de la chica, quien le miró indignada.

"Te compraré una nueva, relájate, esto dolerá un poco."

Empezó a cortar suavemente su brazo, hasta dejar una línea del tamaño de un dedo índice, después llevó el cuchillo a sus labios y lamió la sangre.

"Eres raro." Dijo ella, y el le dirijió una sonrisa inocente.

Acto seguido, Laurence sacó un pequeño bote de su chaqueta, que contenía un líquido espeso de color rojo, pero diferente a nada que hubiera visto antes;

"¿Eso es...?"

"La vieja sangre, en efecto." Terminó él.

Laurence abrió el pequeño contenedor y se lo acercó a la chica, quién se quedó mirando.

"¿Vas a tomarlo o necesitas que te lo de a la boquita?" Se estaba empezando a cansar de las bromas de su acompañante así que sin pensarlo mucho, pegó un pequeño sorbo.

Sabía amarga, no tenía el sabor a cobre de la sangre habitual, y se le hizo difícil tragarla, pero una vez lo hizo, sintió como se llenaba de fuerza, su pulso acelerandose y su temperatura corporal subiendo. Un extraño hormigueo le recorrió y una vez todo el efecto de la sangre paró, se fijó en la cara de su amigo, quien parecía un niño antes de abrir los regalos en Navidad.

"¿Laurence?"

"Ha funcionado, mira tu brazo."

Si lo que el joven estudiante quería lograr era sanarla, lo había conseguido, no quedaba ni rastro de la herida.

"Es un milagro ¿verdad?" Preguntó él.

"Sí."

"Tenemos que compartir esto con el mundo, no podemos dejar que Willem impida que ayúdenos al resto, pero necesito que me ayudes, ¿Lo harás?"

"Por supuesto."

Y con esto, Laurence se acercó y la besó, Ella intentó acortar el espacio entre ellos y justo cuando se separaron para respirar, alguien gritó:

"¡QUE ME DEJES VER!"


	9. La iglesia

_Nuestra sed de sangre nos sacia, alivia nuestros miedos..._

Ainhize se consideraba una buena cazadora.

No era la más fuerte, ni la más ágil, pero sabía cumplir con sus obligaciones, y repetirse eso cada noche le ayudaba a dormir.

_...Busca la sangre vieja..._

Por la mañana se vestía de negro, antes de la hora de comer se aseguraba de que sus armas se encontraban en perfectas condiciones y justo antes del anochecer, rezaba en el altar por una buena caza, para unirse a sus compañeros y pasar la noche matando, hasta que el sol volvía a brillar y se les daba un descanso.

_...pero ten cuidado con la fragilidad de los hombres..._

No obstante, a veces le tocaba realizar tareas más desagradables, como espiar a los pueblerinos en busca de síntomas de la enfermedad, y matar a aquellos que los mostraban. 

_...Sus voluntades son débiles, sus mentes jóvenes..._

El vicario les dijo que no convenía que la verdad sobre la enfermedad se supiera, pero Ainhize sabía que tarde o temprano la cacería se haría pública, por muchos inocentes que ella silenciara.

... _Recemos, deseamos participar en la comunión..._

Por lo menos tenía a sus compañeros para conservar la cordura, Lysandro por ejemplo, era un joven de familia rica que llegó a Yharnam tras perderse, se suponía que su destino era el castillo de Cainhurst, donde vivía una familiar suya, pero al final se unió a la iglesia como doctor. A Ainhize no le sorprendía su clase ni su acento marcado, era común entre los familiares de la reina Annalise, pero en ocasiones se distraía con sus ojos, uno azul y el otro dorado, sin rastro de pupilas deformadas, así que no se tenían que preocupar por la enfermedad, no todavía al menos. Otra característica del joven despistado era su pelo blanco, similar al de Lady Maria, quien provenía de Cainhurst, tal vez eran familiares.

Otro joven por el que la doctora negra sentía especial afecto era Wyatt Westcott, un chaval que no tendría más de veinte años y que amaba la aventura. Wyatt nació en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la ciudad, sus padres eran granjeros y aunque la vida del campo era tranquila y a él nunca le importó trabajar, sus ganas de aventura lo condujeron a unirse como cazador a la Iglesia de Sanación. Su piel era más morena que la de la mayoría de yharnamitas, quienes apenas gozaban de luz solar, tenía ojos verdes y su cabello era castaño y algo rojizo. Lysandro lo consideraba "poco victoriano", y Wyatt pensaba que Lysandro meaba colonia, pero de alguna manera conseguían mantener la armonía entre ellos, y de paso, no morir a manos de las bestias.

... _Participemos en comunión y démonos un festín con la vieja sangre..._

 


End file.
